EpicMC
EpicMC is a perm-banned MCOrigins player, Hater Nation retire,former Democracy Of Peace Co-Founder, and one of the co-leaders of the Anti Cringe Nation. He used to create items and write books on MCOrigins. History EpicMC started MCOrigins in Feburary of 2016, the exact same day he purchased Minecraft Java Editon. He started out playing parkour as a PGN. He then found BlueSheepYT (Currently GREENGARBAGE, Premium rank at the time). He thought he was a ripoff of Pink Sheep (true), so he told him that and threatened to call the staff, even though that's not against the rules. After some time, he moved to Creative Blue, finding Blue Sheep there. He made a PGN plot, but then, for no reason at all, joined the Haters. He then claimed he was the "Hater Leader", until meeting Ilanwer3 in chat. HE claimed he was the Hater Nation Leader. Epic told him he was an imposter, before seeing his hater base. He then saw Ilanwer3's hater base, it was much better than Epic's, leading him to admit that Ilan was the HN leader. Epic went on, to be part of the Hater Nation. Over time, a new Hater Base was built, when Ilanwer3's original account got banned. We encountered a usual invis raid. Then, after that, we were raided by 2 more people, that were not using invisibility potions. They were wearing an Obsidian ExplodingTNT outfit. Their names were IzanerXmasterX (now Trizenthic). Epic asked them who they are, and they said "the wanted". Epic was confused but decided to call them "The Wanted". He went on to observe them. He followed them to their base. He decided to become a spy for a day or two. Epic found that the were actually called the "GameKeepers Nation". Then, he griefed them. Izaner was mad. Now, I, the writer (EpicMC) cannot remember any of the stuff that comes after. So I'll just say: Then, Epic went back and forth a lot with the Peace Nation and HN, until quitting as a PN member. Then, he returned. He was a neutral for a short amount of time until meeting EntityMeme. Before that, Epic wanted to rejoin but I didn't know how to. Entity decided to show him how to join, by becomiEng part of their discord. He stayed in their for a bit, but then the PN and HN back and forth effect happened again. This time, with different versions with PN. Then, SirFetty decided to try and get Epic to resign from HN. It worked. I decided to join his secret group "SUOM: Secret Unity Of MCO" which then became the DP. It was positive there, with HN "disbanding" when I was a part of it. Near the end of DP, epic left to become a NHL member, that only lasted 5 minutes until Epic started going into a downward spiral of confusion and too many perspectives. Then, HN got reformed. Epic was shocked to discover this. He joined for about 10 minutes until giving up, but while he was in there he came up with the idea of a fake DP 2.0, but was scrapped. Then, Epic was introduced to Prankshup Laber by a friend from DP, named RazZorInc. Prankshup Laber was a troll alt account owned by someone unknown. Epic is fighting Prankshup Laber till this moment, hoping for him/her to give up and reveal their identity. Some time in March 2018, Epic and his friends started fighting PG Red, a racist, hypocritical PGN undertale fan. Epic and others spammed PG Red's comments, getting a single video deleted. Sadly (if you are hater at least), it lead to Epic losing access to his YouTube accounts. He can also not make more. Epic has tried to get people to continue attacking, but nobody seems to be doing it. Epic is also starting to post on his Twitter (@ChampionsMC_) more often, and is working on his Minecraft Server "ChampionsMC".After awhile Epic betrayed RazZor for no reason (atleast for now there is no reason) and joined PG red.RazZorinc was pissed when he found out and stopped being friends with him. Recent events * Epic once uploaded a video named "The IDIOTS of the PGN vs Hater war", which was dislike botted by Ilanwer3 (originally thought to be BlackGooda), and spammed in the comments. Epic went on to disable comments and ratings before deleting the video. A HN member named Jordenn uploaded a parody video of it too, mocking the watermark on the video and editing mistakes. * Epic joined a nation by RazZorInc named the Anti Cringe Nation which was then destroyed by HaterNation. It also lead up to Epic giving up on fighting the Hater Nation. * Epic got copyright striked on YouTube AFTER STOPPING TO FIGHT HN by Jordenn * During Epic's period fighting HN, Jordenn got Epic perm-banned from MCOrigins. Appearance Epic's Minecraft avatar is based off this skin which is based off the Entity 303 Minecraft creepypasta. Epic edited his skin to fix some "weird bits" and change the color of his yellow eye. He calls his character "a dark red and yellow glowing eyed ghost thingy". His 2nd YouTube Channel's avatar has blue and light blue eyes (inverted colors). YouTube Epic had 2 Youtube Channels, Epic MC and EpicMC Bonus. On the main channel he posted rants, parodies, gaming and memes. On the bonus channel he posted really weird memes and random stuff. P.S.S. HelloCategory:Haters Category:Youtubers Category:Anti Cringe Nation